


Penggemar Tujuh Tahun

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, bakeryowner!kuroko, novelist!momoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/#nulisrandom2015/Momoi, seorang novelis muda sekaligus editor berusia 23 tahun. Gadis itu penasaran setengah mati siapa orang yang berada di balik akun tersebut sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya—sosok yang telah membuatnya menjadi seorang novelis seperti ini./KuroMomo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penggemar Tujuh Tahun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).

Momoi tersenyum senang. Dia memang mengharapkan ini—komentar dari salah satu penggemar novelnya yang sangat ingin dia temui.

Seseorang dengan akun bernama 'Aquarius31'.

Dulu, saat dia masih SMA, gadis itu aktif mengisi _blog_ -nya dengan cerita-cerita pendek hasil karyanya. Sesekali dia juga menulis curahan hatinya, entah soal teman, sekolah, atau mantan pacarnya.

Sekarang gadis itu memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia tulis-menulis. Pekerjaan resminya adalah sebagai seorang editor novel, namun di sisi lain dia adalah seorang novelis yang sedang naik daun. Tiga karyanya kemarin berhasil meraih gelar _best seller_ dan _best fiction_ selama dua tahun berturut-turut. Ditambah visualnya yang sangat tidak mengecewakan, penggemar novelnya—atau dirinya—semakin bertambah banyak; dia cantik, percayalah.

Namun, di antara semua penggemarnya, nona Satsuki ingin sekali bertemu dengan pemilik akun tersebut. Pasalnya, akun bernama Aquarius31 itu selalu meninggalkan jejak di setiap postingan yang dia buat di _blog_ -nya sejak dia masih SMA dulu—mungkin kurang lebih sejak hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Dari sekian acara Meet and Greet yang dibuatnya, belum pernah ada orang yang meminta tanda tangannya atas nama Aquarius31; itulah mengapa dirinya geregetan. Momoi yakin orang tersebut selalu hadir dalam acara yang dibuat oleh penerbitnya, namun bukan hanya ada satu dua orang saja yang selalu hadir. Jumlahnya banyak. Maka dari itu dia sampai hapal beberapa orang yang memang memiliki kekhasan dalam diri orang tersebut.

Contohnya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang memanggilnya Momoicchi atau seorang pemuda tinggi berambut ungu yang selalu memberinya permen atau kudapan manis.

"Satsuki, kau masih asyik merevisi naskah?" Gadis yang dipanggil Momoi itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer. Tampak sesosok pria bemahkotakan merah gelap berjalan menghampiri meja kerjanya.

"Ah ya begitulah Akashi- _kun_. Tapi aku sedang beristirahat, capek harus terus-terusan melihat naskah. Aku sedang melihat _blog-_ ku," jawab gadis itu seadanya.

Pemuda yang berusia lebih tua tiga tahun dari Momoi itu mengintip layar komputer sang gadis. Diam-diam dia melirik manik kelereng _deep pink_ yang tampak berbinar di matanya. "Aquarius31 lagi?" tebak Akashi tepat sasaran.

Momoi Satsuki hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Wajahnya merona tipis dan dia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Iyaaa~"

"Berdoa saja, semoga di acara Meet and Greet-mu besok kau dapat bertemu dengannya."

"Iya. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Oke, terima kasih, Akashi-kun!" gadis berusia 23 tahun itu mendadak bergeming. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada rekan kerja yang duduk di samping mejanya. "Kudengar kau dapat proyek tambahan."

"Iya. Aku malah disuruh menangani naskah bertema fantasi. Padahal aku, kan lebih cocok di bagian misteri dan sebagainya," pemuda itu merenggangkan otot lehernya yang kaku sebelum kembali menyalakan komputer kerjanya. Sambil menunggu benda berlayar LED itu siap digunakan, dia kembali melirik gadis berambut merah muda itu, "Kau istirahat dulu sana. Ini sudah jam makan siang."

"Aa, oke. Oke. Kupikir aku juga mulai lapar."

**X.x.X**

**.**

**Penggemar Tujuh Tahun © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

**Aquarius31:** wah, ceritamu bagus seperti biasanya. Apa ini akan ada kelanjutannya?

 **Aquarius31:** ah sayang sekali tokoh utama perempuannya mati. Padahal plotnya masih bisa dikembangkan lebih bagus lho kalau dia tidak mati.

 **Aquarius31:** Penulis Momoi, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Kau pasti cantik, sama seperti foto profilmu.

 **Aquarius31:** Penulis, kau tidak akan membuat postingan lagi?

 **Aquarius31:** Penulis pasti sibuk ya akhir-akhir ini? Kalau begitu semangat! Menjadi editor itu memang tidak mudah. Tapi jangan lupakan penggemarmu ya. Aku selalu menunggu novel terbaru darimu.

Gadis itu menghela napas mengingat komentar-komentar dari akun Aquarius31 yang akhir-akhir ini diterimanya. Iya sih, dia jadi jarang memposting tulisan lagi. Pekerjaannya sebagai editor menyita waktunya, belum lagi kadang ada penulis yang susah sekali untuk dihubungi. Boro-boro untuk novelnya sendiri, dia malah sibuk menelepon penulis yang naskahnya sedang dia edit.

Paling hanya sebuah puisi singkat, curhatan tentang apa yang dia alami di kantor, atau nostalgia saat dia bersekolah dulu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Aquarius31 saja sih yang berkomentar seperti itu, hampir semua penggemar yang mengunjungi _blog_ -nya juga seperti itu. Namun entah kenapa hanya nama Aquarius31 sajalah yang berhasil menarik atensinya.

"Uh, awas saja kalau besok aku masih belum bisa bertemu dengan Aquarius31," gumamnya sebal.

Momoi terus berjalan menuju kantin kantornya, sesekali dia menyapa atau membalas sapa orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Sampai akhirnya ketika jaraknya hanya sekitar sepuluh meter lagi dari arah kantin, langkah kecil-kecilnya terhenti.

"Ya Tuhan, kupikir sekarang semua orang kelaparan," dia berbalik arah. Restoran keluarga yang berjarak seratus meter dari sana dia pikir tidak buruk juga.

**X.x.X**

Orang bernama kecil Satsuki itu memutar bola matanya sebal. Ternyata orang-orang dari kantor sebelah juga memenuhi restoran tersebut. Syukur-syukur dia mendapatkan meja, walau harus menunggu meja tersebut dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. Belum lagi pesanannya dari tadi belum datang. Padahal dia sudah memesan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Hah ...," gadis itu berdecak pelan. Perutnya sudah keroncongan dan dia tidak bisa diam begitu saja sementara waktu istirahatnya semakin menipis.

Posisinya yang duduk di samping dinding kaca dekat dengan pintu keluar mau tak mau membuatnya bebas menikmati pemandangan jalan raya. Beruntung sekarang musim semi, jadi cuaca juga cerah dan bunga-bunga yang diletakkan di sepanjang jalan terlihat bermekaran dengan sempurna.

Setidaknya pikirannya bisa sedikit tenang.

"Ini pesanan Anda. Satu _okonomiyaki_ dan segelas jus stroberi. Maaf menunggu lama." Seorang pelayan perempuan datang menghampiri mejanya dan menyerahkan pesanannya. Momoi membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya pelayan tersebut pergi mengurusi pesanan yang lain.

Gadis itu sengaja memilih menu yang _simple_ agar tak terlalu menghabiskan waktunya di luar kantor. Biasanya, pesanan yang hanya sekadar _okonomiyaki_ bisa datang ke mejanya lebih cepat—mungkin karena sekarang sedang jam makan siang, jadi lebih lama dibanding biasanya.

Baru juga memegang sumpitnya, seseorang datang dengan langkah cepat masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Warna rambutnya yang terlihat paling cerah di sana mau tak mau mengambil atensi gadis itu yang hampir memakan pesanannya. Dia tersenyum kecil. Menolong orang lain tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Tuan!" serunya sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Merasa terpanggil, pemuda berambut biru cerah itu pun menghampiri mejanya. "Kenapa, Nona?"

"Ah, kupikir kau ingin makan di sini—dan seperti yang kau lihat, tidak ada meja kosong. Kebetulan aku sendiri, bagaimana kalau makan bersama denganku? Oh, sebentar. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh dulu. Aku hanya berniat baik," Momoi memasang senyumannya.

Pemuda itu tampak mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya manik birunya kembali bertemu dengan manik _deep pink_ milik sang gadis. Dia tersenyum samar. "Baiklah, terima kasih—"

"Momoi. Panggil saja aku begitu."

"Aku Kuroko," balasnya sembari duduk di hadapan gadis itu. Dia mengambil buku menu dan memanggil pelayan, sedangkan Momoi sendiri sibuk menghabiskan pesanannya.

"Momoi- _san_ , ada remah di pinggir bibirmu," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba. Gadis itu tersentak dan buru-buru mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan tisu. Rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya, dia malu. "T-terima kasih."

Sadar bahwa pesanannya tinggal setengahnya, gadis bersurai bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu pun menghentikan makannya. Berniat untuk mengulur waktu dan mengobrol bersama pemuda yang duduk tenang di hadapannya. "Kerja di sekitar sini?"

"Tahu toko roti dan kue 'Blue Bakery'?" bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah balik bertanya.

"Hmm ... aku tahu. Yang baru dibuka dua tahun yang lalu itu, kan?"

"Aku pemiliknya."

Seluruh tubuh gadis itu bergeming. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terangkat dan dia bertepuk tangan pelan. "Wah, kau masih muda dan sudah punya toko roti?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tidak juga," balas Kuroko datar, "itu cabang. Toko yang utama ada di pinggiran Tokyo. Usaha orang tuaku."

"Wow. Aku suka sekali dengan roti buatanmu! Apalagi roti cokelatnya. Pulang dari sini aku mampir ke sana dulu, oke?" kata Momoi antusias. Beruntung sekali dia bertemu dengan pemilik toko roti langganannya. Sejak dia bekerja di kantornya sekarang, dia memang suka mampir ke sana. Entah untuk sarapan, makan siang, atau sekadar camilan di sela-sela bekerja.

"Aa, terima kasih. Bareng?" tawar sang pemuda.

"Ahaha. Oke oke. Eh, ngomong-ngomong pesananmu lama sekali ya," timpal Momoi sembari mengintip ke arah dapur. "Kau pesan apa?"

"Aku juga pesan sama seperti Momoi- _san_ , sudah lama aku tidak makan _okonomiyaki_. Maaf jadi membuatmu menghabiskan waktu istirahatmu seperti ini—ah, Momoi- _san_ bekerja di perusahaan penerbit di sana itu, kan?"

Gadis yang hanya setinggi pundak teman baiknya itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Kau tahu aku siapa?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tentu. Momoi Satsuki. Seorang novelis sekaligus editor—ya, kan?" dan tanpa gadis itu sadari, pemuda itu menyeringai samar.

Mengetahui ada orang yang mengenal dirinya, sedikit banyak membuat gadis itu merona malu—juga terharu. _Ternyata ada yang mengenalku._

"Aku penggemarmu," ucap orang tersebut tiba-tiba—lagi, berhasil membuat Momoi tersedak jus stroberinya.

"E-eh?" dan rona wajahnya lebih merah dibanding sebelumnya. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk, bibirnya bergumam pelan, "Terima kasih."

"Ah iya, Momoi- _san_. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa ada penggemar yang benar-benar kau perhatikan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, dahi sang gadis berkerut heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Sejujurnya, penggemar yang dia perhatikan itu hanya pemilik akun Aquarius31—bukan berarti dia mengabaikan penggemarnya yang lain. Tapi Aquarius31-lah yang paling menarik perhatiannya.

"Ehm ada. Seseorang. Tapi aku hanya kenal dia lewat _blog-_ ku."

"Siapa memangnya?"

"Aquarius31," jawabnya tak curiga.

Kuroko baru saja ingin bertanya lagi saat seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan _okonomiyaki_ dan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dingin. Dia mengambil sumpit metal berujung lancip yang disediakan di sana dan mengambil suapan pertamanya. Sembari mengunyah, dia kembali bertanya, "Dia kenapa?—si Aquarius31 itu. Ah, silakan lanjutkan makanmu, Momoi- _san_."

"Dia orang yang baik—setidaknya itulah kesimpulan yang kuambil," gadis itu melanjutkan makannya yang tadi sengaja dia tunda, "selalu meninggalkan komentar positif dan menyemangatiku. Sudah dari dulu aku ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi setiap acara Meet and Greet aku tidak pernah menemukan orang yang mengatasnamakan Aquarius31."

"Mungkin dia sibuk. Siapa tahu dia ternyata anak sekolah atau malah seorang ibu-ibu, jadi tak bisa mengunjungi acaramu."

Momoi mengangguk setuju. "Iya, mungkin saja. Tapi selama tujuh tahun—anggaplah begitu—aku dibuat penasaran. Sedikit banyak aku jadi kesal sih," dia berujar gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sendiri juga jarang datang ke acaramu. Pertama, karena letaknya berjauhan dengan rumah atau tempat kerjaku. Kedua, aku sibuk mengurus toko di sini. Maaf."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku memakluminya. Eh, besok aku mengadakan acara lagi. Letaknya juga di gedung tak jauh dari sini. Kalau bisa datang ya!"

"Hm, oke. Tak masalah."

**X.x.X**

Gerakan tangan yang mengadukan spidol dan kertas itu sudah berlangsung sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tak terhitung pula sudah berapa ratus buku yang dia tanda tangani. Namun, gadis itu tetap tersenyum ramah. Hatinya senang orang-orang mengunjungi acara Meet and Greet-nya. Ditambah lagi seseorang yang memanggilnya Momoicchi dan seseorang yang selalu memberinya makanan manis juga datang.

Sembari tetap menandatangani novel-novel dari penggemarnya, Momoi tetap berharap bahwa pemilik akun Aquarius31 akan datang dan meminta tanda tangannya juga. Atau sekadar mengenalkan diri juga tidak apa-apa. Toh gadis itu hanya ingin tahu siapa orang dibalik akun tersebut.

Dia menghela napas pelan. Senyum ceria tetap terpasang di wajahnya. Apalagi ketika melihat antrean yang semakin sedikit.

_Semangat, Momoi. Tinggal beberapa orang lagi!_

Netranya tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan pemuda yang kemarin menemani acara istirahat makan siangnya berdiri di barisan paling akhir. Senyumnya semakin berkembang.

Lima orang di hadapan Kuroko sudah pergi dan mendapatkan tanda tangan di novel mereka masing-masing. Akhirnya kini hanya tersisa satu orang lagi. Kuroko sendiri.

"Wah, Kuroko- _san_. Kau menepati janjimu," ujar Momoi senang.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Tanpa banyak bicara, dia membuka halaman pertama dan menyerahkan novel tersebut kepada sang pembuat. "Tolong tanda tangani di sini."

"Kuroko siapa? Apa kutulis 'Kuroko' saja?" Tangannya yang berbalut _cardigan_ itu mengambil novel sang pemuda dan bersiap menandatanganinya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya—atau kau bisa menulisnya Aquarius31. Aku lahir tanggal 31 Januari, jadi zodiakku otomatis adalah Aquarius." Kuroko menyeringai tipis.

Momoi Satsuki bergeming. Dia mendongak tak percaya dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'o'.

"K-kau—"

"Maaf, kupikir kemarin aku sudah membicarakan alasanku."

Rona tipis menjalari pipi gadis itu tanpa sebab. Matanya basah saking terharunya. Dia pun menandatangani novel tersebut ditambah dengan kata-kata khusus darinya; hal yang biasa dilakukan hampir seluruh novelis di dunia ini. Tapi kali ini dia menuliskan hal yang berbeda—bukan kata-kata semangat belajar atau semacamnya.

Selesai, dia kembali menyerahkan novel tersebut kepada sang pemilik. "Boleh aku memelukmu? Aku sangat ingin berterima kasih," bisiknya pelan.

Ujung bibir pemuda itu tertarik. Dia melirik kumpulan jurnalis yang masih sibuk membereskan peralatan mereka di belakang sana. "Tidak. Masih ada jurnalis di sini," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

Novelis muda itu terkekeh pelan. Dia mengangguk mengerti. "Oke, oke."

"Kafe kopi di lantai satu. Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih, Penulis Momoi," pemuda itu membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sesekali dia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati penulis kesayangannya sedang berbicara dengan editor novelnya. Mungkin meminta izin?

Penggemar Momoi Satsuki sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu itu menghela napas panjang. Dia membuka lembar pertama novelnya, ingin tahu apa yang ditulis oleh gadis itu satu menit yang lalu.

' _Menyebalkan. Ternyata kau orang yang sama dengan orang yang kemarin makan siang denganku, Aquarius31-_ san. _Tapi dibanding sebal, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih selalu meninggalkan komentar positif dan menyemangatiku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Kalau bukan semangat darimu, mungkin aku tidak akan menjadi novelis seperti sekarang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak :)'_

"Sama-sama ...," ucapnya pelan sembari tersenyum hangat.

Kuroko menutup lembar novelnya. Untuk sejenak, sebuah pemikiran gila melintas di benaknya.

Kisah antara idola dan penggemar tidak buruk juga untuk dijadikan bahan novel. Dia akan memberitahu idenya ini pada Momoi nanti. Wah, jadi tidak sabar.

**Owari**


End file.
